Forum:Soviets Arsenal
The list of stuff of the Soviets in mod Red Alert: Zero. Since Premier Yuri assumed control over the Soviet Union and founded the Greater USSR, the army structure has changed substantially, and the technology has improved at an alarming rate. Notable improvements include the advanced use of biotechnology and cybernetics, psychic technology, newer high altitude models of flak technology, and the perfection of nuclear and Tesla research. Soviet forces are more assault-geared, and designed to charge enemy lines to break them apart, using a combination of cheap expendable units, and protected assault units. Content Infantry Attack Dog *Full Designation: Trained Siberian Husky *Role: Infantry killer, anti-spy *Cost: 200 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft, structures *Abilities: Detects Invisible *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Teeth and claws *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Conscript *Full Designation: Conscript *Role: General infantry *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft *Abilities: Clear Garrison (grenades) *Secondary Ability: Switch Molotov Cocktail/Assault Rifle - Molotov cocktails deals damage to infantry (with a small chance of igniting them) and against garrisons, assault rifle is standard weapon against infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Bravery - Increases an armour protection and slightly damage of nearby friendly Corscripts *Primary Weaponry: AK-47 *Secondary Weaponry: Molotov cocktails Flak Trooper *Full Designation: Flak-Armed Trooper *Role: Anti-air/anti-armor infantry, light artillery *Cost: 300-400 *Strong against: Aircraft, light vehicles *Weak against: Vehicles, anti-infantry, heavy infantry *Secondary Ability: Switch Mortar Mode/Cannon Mode - Flak Trooper uses its cannon as mortar to fire for longer ranges, the cannon is swithced back to normal use *Heroic Upgrade: Double Flak Cannon - Replaces standard flak cannon for souble-barreled variant, with doubled rate of fire *Primary Weaponry: 40mm high-altitude portable flak cannon *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Scout *Full Designation: Reconaissance Scout *Role: Reconaissance, exploration, patrol, pointman, observer *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: All targets (especially dogs) *Abilities: Invisible (while still) *Secondary Ability: Take Observer Position - Scout become immobile, but with highly increasing a sight range and gives supportive aura to all friendly units nearby *Heroic Upgrade: Submachine Gun - Replaces pistol for SMG for greater firepower and self-defence *Primary Weaponry: Binoculars *Secondary Weaponry: PM Makarov pistol Pariah *Full Designation: "Pariah" Mind-Controlled Retribution Agent *Role: Suicide bomber *Cost: 400-500 *Strong against: Infantry groups, structures, vehicles *Weak against: Long-range anti-infantry support, aircraft *Abilities: Clear Garrison (rushing the structure, suicide, severly damages structure), Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Forced Self-Destruct - Pariah explodes immediately *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Waste Supply - Creates an toxic area after detonation *Primary Weaponry: Explosive Vest *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Commissar *Full Designation: Political Commissar Infantry Officer *Role: Command and coordination *Cost: 2000??? *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Heavy infantry, vehicles, aircraft, base defenses *Abilities: Command Aura, Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Corporal Discipline- Temporarily enhances speed, firepower and rate of fire of all friendly infantry nearby, but decreases their defenses *Heroic Upgrade: Command Bravery Aura - Enhaces Commissars's passive ability and clears the drawback of the secondary ability *Primary Weaponry: PY-6 Yarygin heavy pistol *Secondary Weaponry: N/A PsiCorps *Full Designation: PsiCorps Program Adept *Role: Mind control and disruption *Cost: 1000 *Strong against: All ground-based humans *Weak agaisnt: Most of units *Abiltiies: Mind Controler (Max. 1), Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Chaos Field - Creates a blast around the psychic, turning all units around berserk and attacking any unit nearby *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Psionic-enhancement cerebral implants *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Tesla Trooper *Full Designation: 4th Generation Exosuit-Assisted Tesla Shock Trooper *Role: Heavy shock trooper *Cost: 700-1000 *Strong against: Everything on the ground *Weak against: Aircraft *Abiltiies: Radiation Resistant, Smallarms Resistant, Uncrushable *Secondary Ability: EMP Beam - Fires a contaneous beam on enemy unit or structure, shutting it down *Heroic Upgrade: Magnetic HUD sensors - Allows Tesla Trooper's shots to arc between targets *Primary Weaponry: 2000 AMP portable Tesla gun *Secondary Weaponry: Power jack Desolator *Full Designation: "Desolator" Plutonium Trooper *Role: Defense, routing, sharpshooter *Cost: 1000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, light vehicles *Weak against: Aircraft, vehicles, robots, limited heavy attacks *Abilities: Radiation Resistant, Clear Garrison (Veteran+ only) *Secondary Ability: Irradiate Ground - Desolator contaminates large area around himself, killing any unprotected infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Ionic Stabilizer - Adds splash damage to standard attack, damaging heavier enemies *Primary Weaponry: Plutonium-powered "Death Ray" Radiation Projector *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Vehicles Supply Truck *Full Designation: ZiL-4412 Supply Truck *Role: Supply Truck *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: NA *Weak against: Most weapons *Abilities: Depot Repair *Secondary Ability: Switch Transport/Supplier - Switches into light infantry transport (max. 6 infantry) while dropping all supplies it carried¨and unable to carry any, switches back into supply truck and disembarks all infantry and unable to transport any *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Probably nothing *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Terror Drone *Full Designation: BRR-5 "Terror Drone" Mobile Armor Disassembly Robot *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: Tanks, infantry *Weak against: Most weapons *Secondary Ability: Dig In/Dig Out - Terror Drones hides underground, waiting for enemy to ambush them, no exact visual range *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Enforced claws, plasma torches, drills *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Flak Raider *Full Designation: BTR-160 Flak Raider *Role: Light APC, anti-aircraft vehicle *Cost: 800 *Strong against: Aircrafts, light vehicles *Weak against: Tanks, anti-armour *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 6 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Shells - Flak gun makes toxic clouds, which damages any aircraft (friend or foe) which flies through it *Primary Weaponry: 50mm high-altitude flak gun *Secondary Weaponry: Flak side launcher Mauler Tank *Full Designation: T-68 Mauler Tank *Role: Main battle tank *Cost: 1600 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Smokescreen - Covers Mauler in fog, creating a fake targets for enemy *Heroic Upgrade: Roof-mounted AA Machine Gun - Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: 120mm gun (robotically-autoloaded shells) *Secondary Weaponry: .50 cal. coaxial machine gun V5 Rocket Launcher *Full Designation: V5 "Burya" Rocket Launcher Carrier *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 1400-1800 *Strong against: Structures, ships *Weak against: Most units *Secondary Ability: Switch EMP Missile/HE Missile - Switches to fire EMP missiles, which slows down all vehicles in the area, switches back to high explosive missiles *Heroic Upgrade: Chemical Missiles - Upgrades HE missiles with toxic waste payload, after detonating contaminates the area for short period of time *Primary Weaponry: V5 long-range surface-to-surface rocket *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Tesla Tank *Full Designation: NT-3200 Tesla Tank *Role: Heavy assault, line-breaker vehicle *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range defenses *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: Advanced Capacitors - Tesla bolts jump between multiple targets *Primary Weaponry: Two 6000 AMP Tesla coils *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 03:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) So, the Tesla Tank functions similarly to the Red Alert 2 version- only it is faster, sturdier, and does vastly more damage- virtually shredding any infantry unit or vehicle it shoots at. In essense, it is a bigger, faster Tesla Trooper. Note that as a large vehicle, it does not enjoy the unusually secure position its smaller infantry counterpart enjoys; any weapons that are good against tanks will be no different against this tank- it merely takes more damage. The design is based on attempts by engineers to incorporate Tesla Reactors into conventional tanks- the superior output was negated by the greatly increased size and cost of fitting the rest of the components in; until the weapons themselves were replaced also by a purely Tesla-based system. As a result, this tank is capable of carrying a greater armor package at great speeds, and diverting its energy into its gun when it needs to attack- as a result, the vehicle cannot fire on the move. The tank is rumored to have an electro-magnetic weapon of some kind- whether this is capable of shorting out vehicles instead of structures, fires continuous EMP interference, or other function is unknown. Soviet Engineers have also considered attaching standard machineguns, or smokescreen launchers to the vehicle to enhance survivability. The question remains is precise appearance- most likely it will carry the same general shape my old version did (and for that matter, the RA2 version it was based on, with some touch ups only. I was thinking of attaching riot-grills to the sides of it, or possibly the Mastermind instead. Hazza-the-Fox 03:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Or for that matter, its weapon could be an EMP substitute for a smokescreen?!?! It would definitely make good use of something that fended off incoming fire while it closed the gap... VolteMetalic 10:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is dedicated anti-armor unit with better protection than Mauler, right? :) For the ability, the EMP sounds good. RA3 Tesla Tank has a EM field, every vehicle and structure around it is disabled. Here, I thinked about it for a while and what about using the EMP in different way than just shoot it? But send it as a wave? It is based on Transformer Blackout, who in life-action movie was able to fire EMP fields into the ground (not directly under himself, but to the direction where he wanted it). When the EMP hit the ground, it changed into a wave which was expanding in width but weakening with the distance. Blackout from Transformers Aniamted was able to project the EMP by stomping, creating a large shockwave which was able to knock out others, but also shud down a structures. Tesla Tank might use one way (the expanding way) or another (shockwave). The machine gun wont look very well there, and EMP as well because it mgiht be the secondary abiltiy... I think no secodndary is required, or maybe a small Tesla-coil weapon against infantry which is too close, but no secondary weapon is the best option by me. Hazza-the-Fox 13:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC)In most senses, yes! That is precisely the idea! Although its weapon can also instantly kill any infantry unit (possibly a small group at a time), it is intended to be an anti-armor unit designed for charging into heavy vehicles that are normally tough to take down, and blow them away at short-range (being short-ranged adds a distinct equalizer to its intensity- and also prevents the tank being added to a 'ball of death' formation with other vehicles. The EMP is a tricky one to figure out- and a shockwave of some form (or function) is definetely a good attack. There are only a few things to weigh in; 1- as the tank is short-ranged and has a gun that can destroy most targets in short order, the difference with a vehicle-jammer is that it would likely buy the tank some spare shots from the group it charged into- which would make a fairly neat feature. 2- A defensive function might overlap the Smokescreen possessed by the Maulers, being a little redundant too. Not that there aren't viable alternatives, possibly. 3- Obviously as the Tesla Trooper has an ability to maintain a constant EMP feed into an enemy structure, allowing the Tesla Tank to do the same would be a little redundant; 4- the Mastermind is also likely to get a shockwave attack, (a variation of psychic psi-blast/ or perhaps a psychic lockdown that prevents the MM from controlling units while active, but all enemies caught within the wave are frozen in place)- either way, the Tesla Tank's special would probably be best doing the opposite to what the Mastermind does- be that a damaging attack, or a freezing attack. Either one is perfectly practical for either unit- with the implications of the fact that the T-Tank is currently a damaging attack unit, while the M-Mind is a non-damaging special-attack unit, and whether they would mix-and-match abilities so both can harm and both can throw a special attack, or if the Tesla Tank will be doubly offensive, while the M-Mind will specialize even more in abstract attack and disruption. Obviously, because the Tesla Tank is fast and the Mastermind is slow, the Tesla Tank would warrant a short-range shockwave and the M-Mind a much larger one. Some things to consider. VolteMetalic 19:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is also short-ranged? Also sounds fine, good balance for its firepower. For the secondary, another option is targeted EM pulse, which after contacting witht he target changes into the shockwave and disable everything in the nearby vicinity. This might be not in opposition with Mastermind or Mauler. Hazza-the-Fox 10:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Most definitely! About the same short range as the original RA2 Tesla Tank. More good ideas for the shockwave you have. Another possibility is that the shockwave does substantial damage (nowhere near as much as the main Tesla guns), and shorts all enemy vehicles and structures for a brief period of time; but is a slight friendly-fire risk (friendlies take mild damage only) until the vehicle is upgraded or gains experience. Another split from the ball-of-death advantage- or a slight daring risk for sending in a group to emit a shockwave). I'm kinda warming to the Mastermind's mass-disruption field shutting down the minds of every living thing around itself so long as the pilot maintains concentration (it's pretty freaky too)! VolteMetalic 11:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I had an idea that the shockwave can damage all non-living targets (frying the electronics, essentially damaging the whole thing), but only a little, while paralyzing them with the EMP. Mastermind still can have its abiltiy, it wont interefere with Tesla Tank. Hazza-the-Fox 00:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Sounds good! Another interesting (and equalizing) idea is perhaps it also damages any infantry who use electronic weapons? VolteMetalic 11:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC): While I agree with you, I think that for a coder it will be too much of "ant's work" :) It is possible, but will require a lot of coding, so I will just leave it to immobilizing vehicles and structures :) Also, it has higher range than normal Tesla coils (of the tank) Hazza-the-Fox 14:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Good! VolteMetalic 19:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC):So Tesla Tank is settled? :) Hazza-the-Fox 03:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC)I'd say yes it is! Hazza-the-Fox 05:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually I had another secondary attack idea that could be totally awesome; The Tesla Tank toggles some kind of electrical 'ring of death' that circles around itself (which I'll dub "the Bug Zapper", that kills all infantry (and robots) standing somewhat close to it. Unlike other deploy functions, the Bug Zapper is constantly active and the Tesla Tank can still move while using it. However, the is harmless to enemy vehicles, and while in this mode it cannot use its normal Tesla cannon. As we know, the Tesla Tank can kill infantry merely by driving over them, making its gun a little redundant against infantry- but perfect against tanks. If alternatively we had this mode, it would specialize as a super anti-infantry steam-roller, with a very wide berth to actually collide with its targets (as running over infantry is normally a bit tricky)- with the tradeoff that it is vulnerable if enemy vehicles came in and ambushed it. I thought I'd bring it up now, as I was thinking getting back to the conept art and of attaching the "Bug Zapper" device to the chassis as part of the design. VolteMetalic 10:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC): Actually, this may work NICELY!!!! :D Yes, i agree on it, just the name. "Zapper" sounds fine, but "Bug"? Why Bug? :D I can more imagine a "chainsaw" by imagining it. Hazza-the-Fox 10:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Or "Lawnmower" for that matter- but it's just the first name I thought of (as it's kind of like how a bug-zapper is a bunch of metal rods that kill any bugs that fly near). "Zapper" will do fine! This will also assist in the design process! And last question- what crew would it have, and how do they fit in? Obviously the driver climbs in the front like in the Mauler Tank, But does the commander climb in the turret, or in the chassis next to the driver? VolteMetalic 12:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC): I eman that something should be added to Zapper! :D Like... Saw Zapper or Cutting Zapper, or ElectroZapper. Something in this matter. Driver is clear. Commander needs to see into all directions, or as many as he can. He needs to be in the turret. With his there may be the gunner. And driver may have technician who will be looking over the reactor going smoothly. Hazza-the-Fox 23:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "Buzzsaw"? (it acts like a real Buzzsaw- and the electricity 'buzzes'- I dunno) Driver in front, commander and/or gunner in turret; and I think the technitian(s) in hatches behind the gun, next to the reactor. A few things to consider as becuase this is an electrical-dependent tank, the whole crew could use some electronic observational methods (cameras on periscopes, for example). Another note is that the old Tesla Tank doesn't exactly look like something that would fit more than one person in its turret- so it depends if we assume that one (or none) reside in the turret and control it electronically from the chassis- or we augment the turret to reasonably accomodate more people (as being electronic, the components don't have to be crammed in the same places as a normal tank- and could be mostly packed in the reactor or at the front of the gun- with only a circuit between them). VolteMetalic 01:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Electro Buzzsaw? Hmm... Thats really tough, and I dont have the answer now, will think about it. And in the morning I will answer it. VolteMetalic 11:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Ok, so lets go for it, I think that the whole crew should be situated in the hull, so the turret will be without a crew member, wo there will be the cameras and periscopes. On turret especially, for the commander to see everythign aroudn the tank. Hazza-the-Fox 13:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs- so far I've got a front hatch for the Driver, and two side-hatches just behind the turret for the rest of the crew! I've got an intersting new form going- the only problem is figuring out exactly what the 'buzzsaw' projectors lining the tank should look like (roughly, some form of 'grid' that spews out electric arcs around its diameter, which are themselves simply attached to steel pylons jutting out the sides of the tank- when in normal mode, the grids just look like some bunch of metal rods or something- but in buzzsaw mode they light up- as I hinted earlier, roughly basing this off a bug-zapper or something). VolteMetalic 20:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC): What about all the rods will be in normal form hidden by the panels,a nd when activated Tesla Tank "opens up", revealing all these deadly devices of death! :D Hazza-the-Fox 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That could work- I was thinking of simply grafting some miniature Tesla generators along the sides of the tank's Track-skirts and on the front of the chassis- perhaps they could have some pseudo-armor in travel mode; that could work... VolteMetalic 00:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC): What do you mean by "pseudo-armor" actually? Hazza-the-Fox 04:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) An artistic touch- something that appears it 'might' be a proper armor casing while showing off the features (even though a serious armorer would just put a solid smooth shell around the whole thing)- the actual rails on the Tesla guns are one such example. So I guess something along the same style as those. On that note, I should work on some Tesla Reactor concepts too (being that the Tesla Tank is itself a miniature Reactor on a Tank chassis). VolteMetalic 13:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... not sure I understand, but lets see how will it look like :) Grinder-Magnetron *Full Designation: ???? *Role: Anti-armor mover, recycler, anti-base siege weapon *Cost: 1800-2000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Infantry, aircraft *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: Junk Self-Repair - Grinder-Magnetron repairs itself when using the grinder on enemy units *Primary Weaponry: Magnetic tractor beam *Secondary Weaponry: Mobile grinder chassis Hazza-the-Fox 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC) The Grinder-Magnetron (here I'll call it Grimag for short- unless it turns out to be some kind of rude word, in which case I'll stop calling it that next post) is a drastically beefed up siege vehicle from Yuri's Revenge. It has very long range (nowhere near as far as a siege missile though- or a Jager in sniper mode- but far longer than pretty much anything else. Extremely gigantic and heavy, it boasts better armor, and is the strange combination of two experimental industrial vehicles converted to war; a mobile Scrap Grinder (which couldn't mount weapons due to debris from Grinding possibly getting lodged in the gunbarrels), and an experimental Magnetic Crane (which suffered a problem when pulled objects eventually crashed into it). Both of these have been solved by their merger. The Magnetic Tractor beam pulls enemy vehicles towards itself, and grinds them up. Now, for figuring out precisely what it does (and why I left special abilities blank), are the following considerations for regular attacks, secondary attacks, and other bonuses in no particular order; *Pulling the vehicle along the ground (RA3 Apocalypse-style- but much slower) into its grinder *Levitating the enemy vehicle in the air so aircraft can shoot it, and then pulling it toward itself and lowering it into its grinder (Yuri's Revenge-style)- which has the added bonus that a skilled player can pick up and drop enemy tanks on top of each other (instantly destroying both) adding some more strategy and rewards for micro. *The possibility of getting a cash bonus for every grinded vehicle (perhaps as a heroic bonus) *We also need to be able to cancel an attack- both for the tank-juggling ability, but also so you can pull vehicles close enough for psychics to take control. *Another possible Heroic option is some kind of magnetic interference aura (messes with projectiles, or radar or something). That aside, the Grimag can also attack structures from long distances. It simply puts its tractor beam on a constant filter, pulling bits of debris off a structure and towards itself- doing fast continuous damage to the structure. Also, whatever the GriMag targets, stops working. So if it attacks your War Factory, the War Factory is deactivated (or at least, in blackout mode) until the GriMag lets go. VolteMetalic 13:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC): So lets take a look on it :) For attack, I suggest the RA3 Apoc-style, that the target is mvoed to GM by ground. For Secondary, we must decide first which is the primary weapon, if the grinder or tractor beam. Depending on it, we may decide the Secondary. *Primary: Grinder - GM will drive to enemy unit or structure when rdered and starts grinding it "personally". Secondary than is that you will activate or deactivate the Tractor Beam, just like Apoc in RA3 works. You activate it, it pulls the enmy unit to GM and when close enough it will grind it. *Primary: Tractor Beam - Like you described it. Than Secondary can be quite anything else at all So the magnetic tractor beams also works as kind of "EMP generator"? Hmm? That can work too :) For Heroic, maybe it can repair itself when grinding or attacking structure? Hazza-the-Fox 14:05, December 5, 2011 (UTC) perhaps- though I think the YR Magnet has some more micro-strategy; Definitely I think the secondary should just be to cancel the beam. Heroic- very good choice- that would be excellent for it to repair using grinded enemy vehicles. And yes- an EMP function is not only sound gameplay (wouldn't be quite so popular if it just pulled enemies close enough to start shooting it up)- but it also makes scientific sense (a magnet powerful enough to wrap around a whole tank and pull it towards itself, would likely have some attractive force on all metalic components contained in the vehicle, jamming them in place). VolteMetalic 18:51, December 5, 2011 (UTC): I never liked YR Magnetron at all, and never used it Hmm... I see, fine than :) Hazza-the-Fox 02:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps at long-range it lifts them, but at closer range it simply reels them in RA3-style? As it is, a slow aerial tug where only the wimpy AA units can shoot at it- but with the option of dumping them on their friends and blowing them both up could prove a nice micro-handicap. Cool, VolteMetalic 10:06, December 6, 2011 (UTC): It requires quite too much micromanagement, or people will better take the option to lure them to the GM and grinde it rather than watch if it is above enemy unit to drop it on it :) Hazza-the-Fox 10:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) That's perfectly fine of course- as either way, the target WILL be grinded up if it's not let go by the magnets; but the floating option, although a bit silly compared to the ground-hauler option, does add a fun minigame to reward players who can line up perfect 'drops' on enemy players- possibly killing two vehicles every three seconds rather than one vehicle over 12 seconds it takes to haul a single victim the whole distance towards the grinder- and apparently a fair few people really enjoyed the versatility and did it a lot (though I probably wouldn't pull it off). AND, players that choose that option deny their grinder- and possibly any resources or health restores that it might have yielded (not to mention denied their psychics a victim). So it works out about equal in terms of balance (and helps unsettle enemy vehicle deathballs by turning them into a liability toward themselves). VolteMetalic 10:38, December 7, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... I dont know. I would better like to see how it is hauled by ground than see it flying, also makes more sense. It will be attracted directly to the magnet, when flying it will be much more altered, as not drifting right into the center of magnetic field. Hazza-the-Fox 12:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually agree with those points too- tough part is the gameplay consideration (as the YR Mag was a virtually harmless unit without micro (unless you count the flimsy AA support), but extremely deadly with micro- which all things considered is a good dichotomy. Having said that, it would still be easy to make this unit balanced (eats the units it pulls in, but can't hurt anything before then, and it has a very slow pull)- it just deprives enthusaists the ability to 'juggle'. Bah- I think, simple answer is go for ground-hauling as our default stance, and simply make a note to tinker with levitation to see if juggling is really that important or not. That aside, I'd say this unit is pretty much figured out! VolteMetalic 20:10, December 7, 2011 (UTC): I see, so have the ground-pulling as default and backup, and ask coder if it is possible to levitate it, if not, nothing changes, if yes, than it is changed :) So what was the Secondary again? Hazza-the-Fox 01:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes- we'll stick with ground-pulling, and if the coder says levitation is possible, we'll temporarily use that to see if it works gameplay-wise; and if that doesn't work (either in code, or it doesn't add that much to gameplay after all) we'll stick with ground pulling; Secondary- simply stops the attack and lets go of the target (so it can be mind-controlled by your psychics). With that in mind there should probably be a minimum-range, or perhaps a self-imposed auto-target block as a result of this secondary feature- so the Mag doesn't simply drop the target and then immediately pick it back up again and grind it. ;) VolteMetalic 18:48, December 8, 2011 (UTC): Hmm? You mean like stop the pulling? It can be done by simply pressing "S" or sending it elsewhere :) Hazza-the-Fox 09:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? Hell, in that case if we have a spare ability, then perhaps we can still use the levitation after all? (slower and inferior to ground pull- but with the option to drop vehicles on others). If that's not possible, then probably something defensive? Or possibly even a reverse-polarity attack that knocks all vehicles in its path aside to clear a path? VolteMetalic 12:47, December 9, 2011 (UTC): Of course! :D Hmm... the pushing sounds good :) That it can quickly push all enemy units in front of GM :) Hazza-the-Fox 15:19, December 9, 2011 (UTC) A closer-range attack eh? Could work too.. VolteMetalic 11:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC): That is a question, if the magnetic push can damage the enemy vehicles, or just push them more farer. Hazza-the-Fox 12:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Nudge them further away probably- or sideways (or emit a shocwave which knocks all vehicles outwards)... I dunno; just to unseat them from their position mostly. (keeping in mind, if the levitate ability IS possible, it would probably be my preferred option) VolteMetalic 14:04, December 11, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I am sure it will be :) So for what we will stick? Hurl rhe enemy vehicles in front of GM away from it? Hazza-the-Fox 14:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, just in case the levitation-reel isn't possible, probably one of the following #Repulse-field around self- knocks nearby vehicles away (including yours)- good if the enemy is sending hordes of terror drones. On that note, it should probably have an EMP added that temporarily drastically slows vehicles down, and kills robots outright. #Does this same thing, only smaller and with a diminished EMP capacity, at a targeted point at long range (maybe not though- on one hand it could prove too powerful- and on the other, too insubstantial and mundane). #Single-target suppression (though probably not- as it's already becoming a fairly common option among a lot of units so far) Mastermind *Full Designation: "Mastermind" Psionic Dominance Crawler *Role: Mass-control/disruption *Cost: 2000-3000 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: All ground units at close range *Weak against: Aircraft, non-organic threats, artillery *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 5) *Secondary Ability: Psionic Jamming Field - Creates large psionic field which freezes all units around itself, unable to move or mind control any unit, and releases all already controlled units *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Mass-Mind Control capability *Secondary Weaponry: Psionic jamming ability Nuke Bomb Truck *Full Designation: KAMAZ 63223 Atomic-Detonating Dump Truck *Role: Nuclear self-destruct unit *Cost: 1000-1500 *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Most weapons *Secondary Ability: Manual Detonation - Nuke Bomb Truck detonates immediately *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Nuclear bomb *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Devastator Tank *Full Designation: "Devastator" Nuclear-Powered Heavy Land Destroyer *Role: Ultra-heavy fire-support unit *Cost: 2500 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range artillery, sappers *Abilities: Vehicle Roller, Self-Repair *Secondary Ability: Missile Burst - Devastator is capable of firing from its missile launchers on aerial targets automatically for short period of time *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Shells, Roof-Mounted AA Machine Gun - Gives Devastator nuclear shells for greater damage dealing. Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: Twin 310mm naval guns *Secondary Weaponry: Two missile launchers Aircraft Overview: Unlike the Allies, all Soviet aircraft are constructed at the Airbase, and that is where their fighters are housed and rearmed. Soviets do not get heavy STOL craft like the Allies, but do get figher craft, gunships, and free-standing/flying aircraft. MiG Fighter *Full Designation: MiG-39 Air Superiority Fighter *Role: Air superiority and skirmishing, airstrike *Cost: 1500 *Strong against: Aircraft, infantry, vehicles *Weak against: Anti-Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Return to Airbase - MiG flies back to Air Field with speed bonus *Heroic Upgrade: EMP Bombs - Gives the bombs ability to shut down vehciles and structures *Primary Weaponry: 20mm autocannon, six anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Two anti-surface bombs Super Hind *Full Designation: Mil Mi-24S "Super Hind" Attack Helicopter *Role: Gunship, aerial transport *Cost: 1400-2000 *Strong against: Most units in general *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 4 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Rocket Racks - Adds the Super Hind two more rocket racks, increasing its firepower against ground units *Primary Weaponry: Four rocket racks, eight anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Gatling cannon Pioneer Tech Airship *Full Designation: Pioneer-class Aerial Technical Maintenance and Support Airship *Role: Mobile all-purpose repair-and-rearming station *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Abilitties: Repair Radius, Gunship Rearm Radius *Secondary Ability: Detoxication - Launches to the ground a substance which clears the radiation and extinguish napalm *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: N/A *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 01:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think this is definitely the best option as the Soviet's 3rd Tier 2 aircraft (as they kinda already have a good enough range of offensive craft. Simply it is a smaller airship lined with numerous support pylons, and service platforms that acts as a mobile repair system (possibly able to repair structures)- but mainly focuses on aircraft- wielding a 'repair aura' that starts auto-repairing all nearby aircraft- and can also target friendly gunships (like the Hind) that are very close, and accelerates the rate they replenish their stocks of missiles, allowing them to rearm inside the battle (though it can only do one at a time- and rearms much slower than a support bay does (which would be almost instantaneously by comparisson). It would prove an interesting way to draw fire from the Kirovs (especially if the V5 missiles that did that in the past are now un-targetable). And also prove an interesting 'aggressive' compliment to the forces by allowing them to hold base much closer to the enemy. With that aside, I realized that this airship could possibly fulfill the 'detox' secondary ability the Allied Medic does. Another possibility (though probably unnecessary) is that it collects resources. Another option, as an alternative to attacking structures, is that it does all the features the YR Floating Disk did- powers down a whole base if it can fly over the power plant and drop a cable to it- syphon up resources from the depots, and power down defensive structures, and so on (note that the Tesla Troopers DOES already do most of these things, so there isn't exactly a vacancy in this area). (it would be possible to do most of these things in the same unit- its aura does all the repair work, its secondary does the detox, and the other things would be its 'attacks' The only remaining question would be whether this thing can actually attack or not. (possibly a light vulcan-type coverage?) VolteMetalic 19:03, December 8, 2011 (UTC): You want to make the most OP unit in the game? :D The simple repair platform, rearm and detox are just enough. It would be unarmed, not able to collect resources and definitely not take the job of Floating Disk. It was OP already in YR, especilally the powerplant thing. And for rearming, it cant rearm only one at the time. It can rearm them all at once, or not completely. In Czech we have nice saying "You cant be on two carnivals with one butt." :) For appearance, I like the platforms which may contain the repairing drones, maybe just aerial ones. Hazza-the-Fox 09:49, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Very good point- in that case, it's strictly a repair/rearm and detox platform.. And funny you mention the repair drones, as I was thinking they would probably be a good design feature too (hence the large support pylons sticking out sideways could possibly be where the drones are suspended during their own maintenance) So in conclusion, it's purely a support air unit that uses drones to repair/rearm nearby air units, and can drop/launch detox cannisters. VolteMetalic 13:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC): Drones in RA3 were constantly moving around the structure till damaged vehicle drive into the radius, than one drone flies to it and starts repairing. But I think this may be possible. Precisely. But when I think about it, Soviets has Pioneer for field rearm of Hinds, but Allies will have to their Comanches to their base to rearm... Hazza-the-Fox 15:18, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's alright if the drones don't actually ever dock on the Pioneer (though it would look pretty cool)- those 'docking limbs' would purely be aesthetic if that's the case (plus it helps make it look more different to Kirov). That's somewhat the idea- Soviets, lacking stealth gunships and transports that slip in, unload their cargos and slip away; instead get a distinct 'forward base' to re-assert more offensive play style. Keep in mind this unit is going to be very expensive, and take a long time to make. Probably, to be fair, its repair/rearmament drones work much slower than a power support bay's drones (hence why I proposed the idea that it could only rearm one gunship at a time- to tempt players to actually return to base, with one or two gunships returning to the fray faster than others). VolteMetalic 11:45, December 10, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, for aesthetic purpose they can look really cool :) That could work too. But like I said, the gunships will normally rearm too, just damn slow :P Pioneer and airbases accelerate it when nearby. Hazza-the-Fox 13:02, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Yep and yep! On another note I just realized- I think I will make this a manned aircraft that uses repair drones, but is controlled by a human service crew (adds some more artistic flare to have various control rooms and such- if the whole unit were a robot- it would simply be a balloon with a few antennae and some ports for the drones) ;) VolteMetalic 14:06, December 11, 2011 (UTC): Explain? I am lost in what is controlled and what isnt :D "Cricket" Siege Hopper *Full Designation: "Cricket" VTOL Airborne Artillery Walker *Role: Aerial raiding/skirmishing, artillery support *Cost: 2000-2500 (National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, Anti-Aircraft Weapons, Anti-Armor Weapons *Secondary Ability: Switch Chopper Mode/Walker Mode - Switches to ground artillery mode, walking slowly but with great range, returns back to aerial form *Heroic Upgrade: HEAT Shells - Upgrades the howitzer shells with payload to make great damage agaisnt vehicles *Primary Weaponry: 155mm howitzer *Secondary Weaponry: Kirov Airship *Full Designation: Kirov-class Heavy Bombardment Airship *Role: Aerial siege and bombardment *Cost: 2000-2500 *Strong against: Buildings, ships, subs, slow ground vehicles *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons, aircrafts *Secondary Ability: Lockdown Signal *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Bombs - Replaces Kirov's armament with mini nuclear bombs *Primary Weaponry: Racks of 5-tonne bombs *Secondary Weaponry: N/A MYK Dropship *Full Designation: Mil-Yakolev-Kamov MYK-32 Dropship *Role: VTOL Mass-transport *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 20 infantry, 10 heavy infantry/drones, 4 vehicles, 2 larger vehicles or 1 heavy vehicle *Heroic Upgrade: Weapon Upgrade - Upgrades MYK's machine guns with heavier variants and adds a pair of small flak cannons *Primary Weaponry: Four .50 caliber machine guns *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Ships Sea Reaper *Full Designation: Sea Reaper-class Destroyer *Role: All-purpose destroyer *Cost: 1800 *Strong against: Submarines, aircraft, lighter ships, shore targets *Weak against: Heavier naval units, superior numbers *Abilities: Sonar Detection *Secondary Ability: Depth Charge Barrage - Sends several depth charges around Sea Reaper, damaging everything (even Sea Reaper) nearby (ships and subs alike) *Heroic Upgrade: Increased Firepower - Replaces the main gun for double-barreled gun and adds another pair of barrels to the depth charge mortar *Primary Weaponry: 200mm naval cannon *Secondary Weaponry: Two 110mm flak cannons, twin-barreled depth charge mortar Typhoon Attack Sub *Full Designation: Typhoon-class Attack Submarine *Role: Anti-shipping submarine *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Ships, other submarines *Weak against: Anti-sub units, dolphins and squids *Abilities: Submerged *Secondary Ability: Shark Torpedo - Typhoon launches powerful torpedoes which track the targets and makes huge explosion, damaging everything in the close vicinity *Heroic Upgrade: Experienced Crew - Typhoon now launches four torpedoes instead of two *Primary Weaponry: Six torpedo tubes *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Giant Squid *Full Designation: Mind-Controlled Genetically-Enhanced Mega-Architeuthis *Role: Stealth anti-ship 'agent' *Cost: 2200 *Strong against: Anything in the water *Weak against: Being spotted before it attacks, dolphins *Secondary Ability: Ink Escape - Automatically flees to the shipyard, spraying ink away. Making squid invincible, slows down enemy ships *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Massive tentacles with serrated hooks *Secondary Weaponry: Ink glands Dreadnought *Full Designation: Dreadnought-class ''Missile Cruiser *Role: Siege bombardment *Cost: 2500?? *Strong against: Structures, ships *Weak against: Fast naval units, aircraft *Secondary Ability: Cluster Missile barriage *Heroic Upgrade: Either missile upgrade, or Vulcan cannons *Primary Weaponry: Two V5 long-range surface-to-surface rockets *Secondary Weaponry: Massed mini-rockets Hazza-the-Fox 10:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so the Dreadnaught is, mostly, identical in function to the RA3 one (which I HAVE seen in action and think is totally awesome)- possibly with slightly slower, more erratic V5 missiles though. Its secondary is to launch a massive barriage of shorter-ranged missiles against closer attackers, as a drastic self-defense measure. We need to discuss both the applicability (AA or just surface), and also the manner of targerting. Either: *The missiles are all shot out, and seek their own targets *The player paints a broad, wide target and clicks- any enemy units within that targeting cursor, are now locked for the missiles to chase. Naturally, this ability takes a long time to relaod, and isn't profoundly devestating (though a LOT more powerful than any other attack- short of getting hit by the V5 rockets themselves)- but provides the benefit of a nice broad-hitting attack. At Heroic- a lot of options. Nuclear warheads *could* work, EMPs possibly another- or even having the decks of the ships bear a few AA gatling guns? A lot of options to think of... VolteMetalic 13:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC): I would give it V6 or older V4 instead. As I said, the cocnept for Dreadnough may be chaged, as all the missiles just on the front looks strange. Instead the anti-ship missiles may be moved all over the ship. The Secondary... why not try the way that temporarily (10-15 seconds) Dreadnough will not be able to use V5/4/6, but the anti-ship missiles, and you cna command it yourself, or when you set its behavior on Aggressive, will attack any enemy ship nearby it. Than it will reload (the abiltiy) will reload for long time. For the reload time of the AS missiles... I dont know. Heroic, I would go with the nuclear V4-6 rocket payload :) Control Ship *Full Designation: ''Rasputin-class Psychic Control Cruiser *Role: Psychic Capital Ship *Cost: 3000 *Strong against: All manned ships, land units, and structures *Weak against: Superior numbers, non-human organic units *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 2) *Secondary Ability: Madness Field - Creates an area at long ranges, causing any unit within to attack anything nearby, Control Ship releases all units it controlled, cant move and is damaged over time the ability is active, can be used anytime *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Long-range all-target Mind Control devices *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Structures Tesla Reactor *Full Designation: Tesla Reactor *Role: Power generator *Cost: 600 *Power: +100 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: Radar Tower *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Tesla Feed Output Radius *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Barracks *Full Designation: Barracks *Role: Barracks *Cost: 500-600 *Power: 0 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: Battle Bunker *Builds: All infantry *Abilities: Infantry Heaing Radius, Garrison (max. # infantry) *Secondary Function: Evacuate Garrison - All infantry inside the Barracks leaves *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Basically, is where all infantry units are trained, and may possibly be where a few infantry-based upgrades are found- possibly... Also, it should probably have an infantry-heal radius too. It uses no power (can be built same time as reactor), and will likely convert into a cloning facility, possibly... VolteMetalic 19:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC): There is the option to leave the name. Or something like "Recruitment ..." For the defenses, I would add Flak Cannon to the Depot, and that Barracks may unlock the Bunker/Battle Bunker or what will be its name. And also it can unlock the Clonign Vats, that you need Barracks constructed to research it :) but not strictly being in the Barracks. Secondary Function... the infantry healing sounds fine... like that injured will be just nearby it, or would enter it and inside will be treated? Hazza-the-Fox 10:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, we probably could just leave the name, I think people will get enough of a distinct vibe from the appearance! And I think it would depend on figuring out exactly how the Barracks (and cloning vats) are related too. No probs- Flak Cannon makes sense at the depot. I thought the Battle Bunker actually makes good sense as a pre-Barracks building (one of the perks in Yuri's Revenge was that at the very start of a map, I could throw up some Bunkers and put my conscripts in them for an instant defense while I waited for my basic structures to come online). HOWEVER- I was thinking we may want to think of some kind of 'middle-defense' or sentry gun substitute (probably a medium-caliber semi-rapid cannon of some kind). After all, our general ground defenses so far are only the infantry's weapons inside a pillbox, and the Tesla Coil itself! VolteMetalic 13:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC): How they are related? What do you mean? Hmm... Flak Cannon and Patriot may be used agaisnt ground units :) So the medical treatment as ability? Hazza-the-Fox 15:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I meant if we decide that we want the Cloning Vats as an upgrade to the barracks, or a completely separate structure that affects barrackses. That too- something to consider. Medical treatment- definitely! (forgot to mention last post). I am probably leaning towards aura-heal; although for garrison, that could work well too actually- so it's a tough call. VolteMetalic 11:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC): As an upgrade, we already have the problems with the structures. Hmm... what about Barracks can be garrisoned by infantry, which is also healed inside? :) And that the Secondary will be "Leave Structure"? :) Hazza-the-Fox 13:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Could work- VolteMetalic 14:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC): Ok, and how many infantry can be inside, and will they be able to fire from inside? :) "Supply Depot" *Full Designation: Supply Depot *Role: Resource reception and storage *Cost: 600-800 *Power: 0 *Requires: Tesla Reactor *Unlocks: War Factory, Naval Shipyard, Radar Tower, Flak Cannon *Builds: Supply Truck *Abilities: *Secondary Function: Build Supply Truck *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Nothing fancy, supply trucks will go out to collect supplies, and bring them back here. The Supply Depot builds these trucks itself, and can administer some minor repairs while they are stationed there (but cannot remove terror drones). This structure uses no power at all (can be built at same time as reactor), and costs a lot less than typical CNC supply structures (to get the game rolling faster). The Allied one is virtually the same (unless it gets a chrono-recall upgrade). VolteMetalic 13:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC): I dont like the ability to repair trucks, mostly because the trucks will dont have a time to stay to repair, and repairing something what is moving looks strange, and is hard :D You know that the Refienries in CnC games were that expensive, because there was added the price of the Harvester? :) And, the name, I am more keen to use the traditional "Refinery", althrough there will not be collected ore, but supply crates. Hazza-the-Fox 15:09, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough- though having to maintain constantly weakening trucks was always a pain. I think the emphasis on the trucks should be that they are highly weak and vulnerable during their journey- but if they make it back, they get fixed up; so that enemy players have to try harder to kill the trucks from full-health, rather than just sit one guy to gradually weaken it down. Yep- that I do know- hence why both the trucks and the refinery are somewhat dropped in price- just means that if players can get resources up and going faster, they can jump into the game faster ;) Fair enough- though a refinery does mean a place that processes raw materials- while a depot implies something that simply stores processed goods. VolteMetalic 11:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC): Well, after playing RA3, i want to see an idiot who will be sending the Supply Trucks into distance when he can place the Refinery/Depot directly at it and make a defense around it :D Yeah, but this is rather drastic, that a truck and structure costs less than one tank. The price would be increased to 1000 minimally. Yeah, in ZH it is also called Supply Center or Supply Stash. Hazza-the-Fox 13:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Lesser Con-vehicles are slow and fragile until deployed ;) so it will take a more cunning player to pull that move off- and with resource units being dirt cheap, they'd be less inclined to bother. And not really- it makes sense that a small stash and a humble truck are rather cheap. VolteMetalic 14:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC): I see... Radar Tower *Full Designation: Radar Tower *Role: Radar, fire-control tower, and remote surveillance *Cost: 600 *Power: -30 *Requires: Tesla Reactor, Depot *Unlocks: Radar and minimap; All tier 2 units and structures; *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Control Tower- Enhance fire range for adjacent friendly units and defenses *Special Abilities Unlocked: Zone Reveal Airship Hangar *Full Designation: Airship Hangar *Role: Aircraft manufacture, repair and storage *Cost: 1000 *Power: -50 *Requires: Radar Tower *Unlocks: Aircrafts *Builds: All Soviet aircrafts *Secondary Function: Aircraft repair/rearmament, Fighter storage/take-off bays *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) The airship Hangar, unlike the allied structure, lacks a runway for heavy STOL craft, and instead contains the main assembly hall for constructing airships and gunships (a large cylinder-shaped structure, exactly like the RA3 airbase, with an opening roof), and contains 3-4 fighter runways (even if the fighters are VTOL, their platform is a runway, for some artistic effect). The layout I had in mind was to have the Assembly Hall and the runways side-by-side, with a small 'hangar hut' behind each fighter bay, and the control tower behind the assembly bay. If it were to have a helipad/service platform, it would likely be built OVER the fighter-huts (note- in the game the fighters, when built, will appear directly in FRONT of the fighter huts- they never go inside, and thus the huts are a cosmetic feature only anyway). Note- I think both sides should have 3 fighter bays instead of 4- as the tanks are far more expensive and the fighters likely being cheaper (but more deadly and powerful) I think it would pose a good handicap to limit the number of fighters they can build per large Airship Hangar/AirHQ structure. VolteMetalic 13:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC): The design of the layout is great.No objections. For the capacity, 3 fighters for both this and Air HQ, I agree. For requirements (but also for all other structures), ConYard would be required only directly to Tesla Reactor/Cold Fusion Reactor and "Barracks" (both). it is clear you need it to build it, but not that you must directly have it, or dont needs to be mentioned. :) And, i would give it some Special Ability unlock... but dont knwo what, maybe something for Hinds. Hazza-the-Fox 15:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Awesome, and awesome- 3 fighters it is! Ah yes, good point. Yep- that sounds good- no idea what though (don't think increased carrying capacity is necessary with the other transports- missile capacity increase, bombardment coverage increase, or range increase, are possible options). VolteMetalic 11:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC): Maybe the airstrike? Maybe the use of ground attack aircraft (like Shturmovik) or something like that could work well :) Hazza-the-Fox 12:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC) That could work nicely- destructible but free planes swoop in off screen and drop, say, clusterbombs? VolteMetalic 14:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, that could work. And, Paradox somehows wants to make that the Special/General Powers are leveling, but I am not sure how they want it to make, if the level of it depends on the structures made (aka tier) or are they upgraded. Defenses Tesla Coil *Full Designation: Multi-input Tesla Coil *Role: Heavy automated defense *Strong against: General ground targets *Weak against: Aircraft, heavy ground targets, saboteurs, artillery with spotters *Cost: 1500 *Power: -30 *Requires: Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Tesla Trooper Power Input *Secondary Function: N/A *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: Baseload-feed 10,000 AMP Tesla coil Hazza-the-Fox 10:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Not really much to put about this structure- pretty much the same as the RA2/RA3 one. I think the only things to consider are the results of; #Tesla Troopers powering it up #Tesla Reactors powering it up (by their proximity) #A Tesla upgrade. With the various options being; #Damage increase #Range increase #Splash Damage #Additional arc (so the Tesla bolt makes a compelte jump to another target- though probably at shorter range) With something to consider is that the Tesla Troopers would each add an increase, and likely the Reactors (though squeezing Reactors that close reduces the chance of extreme over-powerment), and the Tesla Upgrade is a one-off. VolteMetalic 13:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC): For the Tesla Trooper, you will normally tell it to "attack" the Tesla Coil, but instead of damaging it it powers it up (not that it will power up enemy Tesla Coil of course). When there will be 3 Tesla Troopers powering it up, Tesla Coil will dont shut down when the power is low or powerplants infiltrated by Spy, and will gain increased fire range (and maybe also damage). The Arc is a thing of Tesla upgrade on T4 about which we spoke earlier. Hazza-the-Fox 15:02, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, sounds good. That is true- although thinking about it, there are plenty of side options (the Trooper could do splash damage- or unleashes a lesser arc that zips among very close infantry units, irrespective of any arcs he gains in his promotions- so there are a few things like this to consider- hence why we may need to have an extra T4 Tesla upgrade section to cover all this! VolteMetalic 11:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC): I still can hardly imagine a "splash damage" of the electric attack. Hazza-the-Fox 13:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Multiple Tesla tendrils lashing here and there, or plasma constantly zipping among close-by targets... Or even simply that every hit unit emits a mini 'Tesla Bomb' effect... Anyway- main reason this option is there is due to the various Tesla units (and structures) that would be differently effected- and the Tesla Trooper being one who would stand to benefit from an attack that harmed multiple units at a time at short range (ie splash) VolteMetalic 14:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC): The normal arc would work, like Prism, but a "Tesla Bomb" is something which I dont know how to exaplain its "existence", how that is made. But, as I said, dont you think that that will make Tesla and Prism the same? Just with different stats and appearance, but virtually the same? Fallout Fort *Full Designation: Fallout Fortification *Role: *Strong against: *Weak against: *Cost: 2000-3000? (National Subsidy) *Power: -??? *Requires: Vietnamese Nationality, Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Garrisons (Max. infantry), Radiation Resistant *Secondary Function: Leave Garrison - All infantry inside Fallout Fort leaves *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: ????? Hazza-the-Fox 10:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think its time for a proper section about this unit; I've mostly left the spaces blank, though I've a few suggestions; Being a fallout Fort, the VERY first obvious thing to point out is that unlike other structures, it is itself completely immune to napalm and radiation. Its occupants would probably be unharmed by some anti-garrison attacks too (otherwise it wouldn't exactly be a fallout fort). I definitely like the radiation/toxin transmission attack- though this is the one big thing I'll disagree with is the armament; An insta-hit long-range Rad gun is a REALLY strong weapon that could actually make it impossible for ground-forces to approach it (compared to the Grand Cannon, that shoots normal explosive rounds at low velocities with a reduced chance of hitting the target). As it also has space for a garrison to cover it against attackers, it is already miles more dangerous than the GC, so we may want to consider a lighter weapon to make it somewhat fairer and more approachable by the enemy. Plus it kinda dwarfs the Desolator if it has his exact same weapon, only better than his. I'd reckon either it is long-ish ranged, but a slow-velocity projectile, or shorter-ranged, to balance. Garrison is an excellent idea; on a side note, is it possible to have structures 'teleport' their occupants to a target location, or share a 'tunnel network' with other structures? I thought, as a possible idea, that the occupants, rather than be emptied the normal way (when told to exit structure), could be sent outside of another garrisonable structure under your control of your choice (the real Vietcong actually won the Vietnam/US war by connecting all their bunkers with a tunnel network, and able to pass between any of them and launch attacks from anywhere). This feature would not warrant any nerf on the other abilities though, and is strictly a nice bonus (after all, actually getting a structure in a position to launch an attack from that requires your existing units from your base does require a lot of effort- compared to simply building a new barracks nearby). And lastly- any idea of cost? the GC is more or less still 2000, though this could probably be better and more expensive (although the fact that it's probably very sturdy and also garrisons infantry already makes it better in itself). Also, perhaps some sketch for its general shape? VolteMetalic 13:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Lets start it. The Clear Garrison makes sense, but not required, as there is little chance there will be any civilian strucutres in the range which arent under your command. The weaponry, why not give it a long reload time, and a feature which Wave-Force Cannons had in RA3. That instead of firing immediately, the gun was "charging" its weapon till it was fully charged,a dn fired massive beam, and than again was charging. The RAD Gun of Fallout Fort would have the same thing. With the charging (which may take long) it will not be able to destroy whole attack by itself, so massed attacks can overpower it. For the garrison inside, how many there may be? For the "teleportation", I doubt it. In theory it can be possible, but that will means you can have 5 guys firing from 10 Fallout Forts. You would need two buttons, one to send them and other to leave the structure. The cost, I would say 2300 or 2400. Power... -60, or -70. Strong agaisnt infantry, and vehicles. Weak agaisnt aircrafts and massed attacks, designation a normal "Fallout Fort", or add to it something about its ability to protect occupants agaisnt nuclear strikes etc. Hazza-the-Fox 14:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Good point. That would be true for a normal splash attack, but the radiation complicates things a bit if it has a wide radius, as it could stall the attackers. So we'd need to consider how to balance it too (another idea is that it differentiates from the GC's single massive gun by shooting several small guns at the area around the targets and leaving small patches of radiation- or, a REALLLY slow rate of fire). I meant that its 'eject occupants' feature could actually be entirely replaced with something that requires the player to target another of your own garrisoned structures (maybe not civ structures), and your ejected units appear outside of that instead of the FF they were in (unless you target your own FF)? The price looks good. I think the last thing to consider is that because the main infantry types this thing will hold that would be doing most of the shooting are conscripts and flak troopers (which are primarily anti-infantry), which along with radiation would be giving the FF a considerable anti-infantry slant. Not that this is a bad thing at all really. And definitely a protection against superweapons for its occupants (probably that it is specifically resistant to a super-weapon attack, even). An energy weapon on it isn't my tastes personally- but I actually don't mind if we can get it to balance out to both the GC and Desolator in terms of its fighting power. VolteMetalic 11:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC): When EA was satisifed with the Wave-Force Cannon and Artillery, we should have no problems with this :) It will be charging, fire on ONE enemy unit, and again charges, so it cant take down a large group of Centurions and Guardians for example, but only one at time. Hazza-the-Fox 13:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If you insist :P I'm happy to see how it goes (though there is still the radiation the weapon emits- unless you're telling me its not actually a radiation-radius causing attack). VolteMetalic 14:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC): No. It is simply a radiation-beam strike, which only damages the unit, not anything nearby it (thought maybe there may be the ability anything that passes through the beam is damaged, but less). It fires on the enemy which will be melte, but no radiation field from it. Upgrades Alarm Bypass Training Cerebral Stabilizers Shrapnel Shower Discussions Gameplay VolteMetalic 07:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC): Welcome on the board :) Hazza-the-Fox 10:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Thanks! Well, I think to start this off I suppose we could discuss how to organize these pages. VolteMetalic 10:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC): Redirected to Gameply Discussion. Hazza-the-Fox 11:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Hmmm, not sure my last post is now, so what do you think of thse ideas? VolteMetalic 11:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC): It is in the other topic :D This is not the only one. Click on top of the page on "Red Alert: Zero", and once you are ther you will see the other topics :) Hazza-the-Fox 08:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Ok- so an overview of how the Soviets operate; Technology-wise, the Soviets use Tesla (and its sub-field, magnetism), Nuclear technology, Flak Technology and Psi Technology, along with advanced articulated mechanics. It is somewhat an evolution of the Red Alert 2 dychotomy that Allies were speedy, evasive but light-weight faction against the Big slow strong Soviets. Instead, with both sides having their share of hit-and-run, long-range, speedy, heavy, sneaky, etc units, the emphasis is that while the Allies are more Glass Cannon concentrated fire combat and forming strong battle lines, Soviets are more charge and disrupt combat, specifically geared to smash battlelines and break the enemy out of formation. Their units are designed to be used to absorb enemy fire either through sheer numbers or sheer sturdiness, distraction tactics, and forcing their way through heavily defended points. The Allied side is still the 'faster, swifter' side- but this difference is not as vast or apparent as before. Infantry vary from extremely cheap, weak, expendable cannon fodder (Conscripts, Pariahs) to expensive walking tanks (Tesla Troopers). With the intention of using one category to cover the other (works both ways- A single Tesla Trooper could absorb fire for a whole platoon of Conscripts). Life is cheap when Yuri is Dictator- unless the persons are professionals and worth the extra investment ;) Vehicles differentiate from Allied versions in various ways; Some trade accuracy for area-of-effect destruction, some trade damage for rate of fire (allowing a vehicle to engage larger groups of units). Generally, Soviet vehicles are much more expensive than their Allied Counterparts. Air Force- unlike Red Alert 2, the Soviets get a full compliment of aircraft- but their distinctiveness remains; Allied aircraft are generally better at speedy bombing runs than Soviet aircraft, and also cheaper and more easily accessible (also made possible by the Allied fighter bays (groups of 4) being part of their Radar structure, rather than part of the later Hangar structure (Soviet version only having 2-3 fighter bays). Their aircraft, however, are far better in general combat, and usually more versatile in other respects. The reason for this is to essentially reduce the Soviets ability to rely on fast bombing aircraft despite their already good blitzkrieg arsenal- but not deny it. It serves mainly to equalize the Soviets against the still-faster general Allied arsenal. The Navy is a simpler dychotomy; the contrast is that while Allied ships are more specialized for a specific function, most Soviet naval units are weaker, but more versatile (jack-of-all-trades units), with fewer- but very powerful- specializing units (Typhoon Attack Sub). Whilst an Allied player would need to built two ships to get a coastal bombardment + AA screen, Soviets need only build one ship that does both. I'll talk about structures in another topic ;) Non-buildable Units VolteMetalic 22:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC): Now I remembered that there we dont has a list of units which are ingame but are not buildable (like in RA2 Boris' MiG Bombers or cargo planes) Ok, so we will need a default cargo plane for both sides, probably a heavy bombers (something like B-52 and Tu-95 Bear), what else? Oh, yes, Allied drones of Aircraft Carrier. Hazza-the-Fox 01:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Ah yes, the drones! I suppose those will be mentioned as an aspect of the Carrier (Which I'll get around to- and if you were wondering, the drone's kills are credited to the carrier, as the remote pilots are on-board the ship). VolteMetalic 09:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC): I am aware of it, RA3 Allied Aircraft Carrier had the same thing :) Ok, so so far what Soviets might have as non-buidable units. *Cargo plane (probably something Il-36 Candid) *Bomber (something like Tu-95 Bear, or when it is in the time of our modern, Tu-160 Blackjack) Probably anothe unit might be "light bomber", which carries smaller bombs, or for more precision strikes. Otherwise, no ideas. maybe in campaing something experimental and of the Black Guard, an elite (and best) military unit guarding kremlin and Premier (in this case, Yuri). Or Black Guard variants of some units (Conscript, Mauler, Tesla Tank, Hind, Terminator?) Hazza-the-Fox 23:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Both sound good, and light/precision bomber also souds good. Black Guard is also a good point (and definite campaign application). Also there are possible mission units- like a 'bomber' that is instead outfitted with mind-control abilities to steal control over units in the base (unless this is another national- see new topic) VolteMetalic 00:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Black Guard units might be discussd there, or on another topic, its you call, I will adapt to it. One (crazy) unit whic now came up in my mind is for Soviets "War Train". Yes, highly armored locomotice armed with guns, flak cannons and possibly Tesla coils, as a unique unit for some missions. Crazy, isnt it? :D Hazza-the-Fox 00:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it! VolteMetalic 00:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC): At Super Hind you reminded me soemthing. For the repair drone, in RA2 there was planned a spider-like repair drone. Maybe it might be used for ground units, and for aerial something... simialr, just being able to fly? :) This is the concept art: link Hazza-the-Fox 08:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That could work- it also gives me a crazy idea for the terror drone (being able to jump into a friendly vehicle to repair it on-field?)- actually no- ignore that idea- a separate robot would be good. I would make an interesting Dune observation (they did have a repair bot)- the only drawback was it often got caught in the gunfire when trying to repair a vehicle and got quickly destroyed- not that this was a bad thing, but I think a good balance would be for the robots to be churned out by another unit, or structure for free and gradually replaced (kinda like a Carrier's drones are). VolteMetalic 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC): That is exactly like in RA3! :D Allied and Imperial production structures (except barracks) and Sovier Grinder Crane were spawning 3 flying repair drones, repairing anything friendly and non-infantry unit, no matter if it was veicles, aircraft or ship. We can change it that factory, air field(and helipad) and navalyard will be each spawning its own kind of repair drone. Hazza-the-Fox 05:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That could work easily (we could have them for both sides- as both sides have their own unique robots)- or maybe one has robots, while the other has stationary repair mechanisms, or even a human service crew that runs around... either way, plenty of options... VolteMetalic 09:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC): Both can have drones. Look on FLameBot or Terror Drone. In total there will be 6 variants of repair drones for 2 factions. Hazza-the-Fox 21:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed